Shiro and Rei
by Aria6
Summary: Ichigo has run away from his foster home and has been expelled from school. What happens when he meets the twin brothers he never met? They'll take him in, but only with a certain condition... Twincest, Incest and many lemons. DarkIchi/Ichi. Not gonna be a two-shot anymore... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I thought about making this a one-shot but it's getting too long. It's not going to be a long fic, though. A two-shot, heh. Also, this is inspired by the Tripleberry au Lait doujinshi. Yes, I'm looking at porn. DON'T JUDGE ME! XD

"Mmm." A long, dead white cock was being stroked by normal, flesh colored fingers. "Stop teasing, Ichi. Gimme a damned blow job already." The voice was strange and rasping, almost watery in tone. There was a soft chuckle from the third person on the bed.

"Calmly, brother. He's doing an excellent job." That voice was also strange, with an echoing quality. But the tone and diction were quite different from the first. "It feels wonderful." Ichigo glanced up from his work to look at his two companions.

They were almost physically identical. Both dead white, their eyes were so strange, black with golden irises. One had short hair, almost the exact same style as his own, but the second had hair that flowed down past his shoulders. It was caught in the back with a black ribbon, and Ichigo licked his lips as he looked at it. Of all the things he found sexy about the two, that was on the top of the list. He loved pulling out that ribbon and watching the hair spread out like a cloud of fairy dust.

Right now, the short haired one was lying on the bed in front of him, his back cushioned against his brother's chest. The long haired one had his back to the carved wooden headboard and was smiling a rather disturbing smile as he watched his brother getting a hand job. That didn't bother Ichigo a bit. He was used to their foibles by now.

"Nnnngh oh fuck!" The short haired one exclaimed as Ichigo lowered his head and began to suck. He was very, very experienced at blowjobs by now, and he knew all of their weak points. "Oh yeah, yeah." He let his head fall back onto his twins shoulder, and said twin gave him a deep, searching kiss. "Mmmf." Ichigo glanced up as much as he could. It was probably a little sick, seeing the twins do that to each other, but he couldn't help but get hard at the sight.

Of course, everything they did together was a little sick. These two were his brothers, although they hadn't met until a few months ago. Even as he kept his mouth busy with his brother's cock, Ichigo remembered how they had met…

_Ichigo was leaning against the side of a building, smoking a cigarette. Just another runaway in Tokyo, wasting his life._

_But there wasn't much choice. His parents were dead, along with his two sisters. Just a tragic accident, and it had left him an orphan at the age of thirteen. Far too old to be adoptable, he'd been thrust into the foster care system. After two years in foster care, he was cold and jaded. The one family that had taken him for a while had returned him after a fight at school. It hadn't been his fault, Jaegerjaques was a jerk among jerks, but they hadn't cared._

_And after those two years, he'd realized he was gay. Not just a little gay, either. And he'd made the mistake of trying to kiss that insufferable asshole Grimmjow. He should have known better. The guy had given him a black eye then spread it all around the school. He'd just barely hung in for another year of school, and after a stupendous fight with Grimmjow and his posse Ichigo had been expelled. Grimmjow had, too, which was the only thing good to come of it._

_Ichigo had been on the brink of aging out of the foster system anyway, so he just said fuck it and went to Tokyo. No one would find another teenage runaway there. He was no virgin, not after his time in the group home, and he knew how to beg and turn tricks. Begging took longer, but was safer. He'd had one 'client' get violent with him so far, and once was enough. He did not want to end up on the weekend news._

_There were two guys heading towards him, though, and they immediately caught Ichigo's attention, making him straighten and stare. They both had dead white skin and the weirdest eyes he'd ever seen, although there were only three eyes in total. The short haired guy had a medical eye patch over his right eye._

"_Identical twins." Ichigo muttered, still staring. The hairstyles and the lost eye made it easy to tell them apart, but they were identical. "…" Ichigo blinked as he realized they had both stopped right in front of him, examining him with a pair of grins. The short one had a shit-eating, troublemaking grin, but the long haired one's expression was more normal yet more disturbing. Ichigo couldn't quantify why, but that grin made him want to run for cover. He swallowed hard and just examined them right back. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to outrun these two anyway._

_The long haired one was dressed in a preppie sort of way, with a long sleeved turtleneck and a tweed vest tucked into brown dress slacks. His brother with the missing eye was wearing a white coat trimmed with black fur, over a black silk shirt and black jeans. His belt was heavy leather with a skull for a buckle, and Ichigo thought he was dressed for a rave or a nightclub._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo's mouth dropped as the long haired one said his name smoothly. His voice had a strange echoing quality but under that, it was very pleasant. "We have been looking for you. I am Rei Kurosaki."_

"_And I'm Shiro Kurosaki. We your brothers." The second grinned even more as Ichigo gaped. Then he closed his mouth and glared._

"_Liar. I don't have any family. Leave me the hell alone." He spat and the short haired one laughed as the other just smiled._

"_Oh, but you do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, handing it to the startled Ichigo. "My birth certificate. This moron lost his." He said with a small chuckle as Ichigo unfolded the paper and stared at it._

"_Hoi, who keeps a fuckin' birth certificate anyway? Oh yeah, I forgot, Mr. Anal asshole does!" The short haired twin jibbed as the long haired one just smiled, watching as Ichigo looked at the names on the birth certificate. It was dated eight years before his own birth, and he could see his father's name, and his mother's. And the name of this man, Rei Kurosaki._

"_Why…" Ichigo whispered, just looking at that document. "Why didn't you live with us? Where were you?" He had two older brothers? His parents had never mentioned them._

"_We was put up for adoption cuz we're cursed." Shiro said with a small shrug and Ichigo's eyes snapped up to look at him. "We was born with a caul on our heads an' identical twins t' boot. We only has one soul between us."_

"_That's bullshit!" Ichigo exclaimed. "My father would never believe that!" His father had been a doctor. He wouldn't have believed such a silly superstition. Shiro laughed as Rei just smiled._

"_Oh, but it's the truth Ichigo." Rei reached over for Shiro's hand and their fingers tangled together. "We say I and me, but the truth is, we are… we. We can see through each other's eyes. We feel what the other feels. It's a strange existence, but we've adapted to it."_

"_Yah, speak for yerself, I ain't adapted so well." Shiro grinned at Ichigo. "I'm t'one makin' a livin' as a DJ at the clubs. Mr. Success here is a damned lawyer. Y'can bow t' his glory anytime ya want."_

"_I win my cases by terrifying the opponents." Rei said, unruffled. "But our personal lives are of no moment. Ichigo, we were both hoping the foster care system would be kinder to you than it was to us. You were older, but we were too obviously different." Ichigo met those black and gold eyes, and saw an analytical coolness that was not necessarily unfriendly, just… watchful. "But then you were expelled and left your foster home. We've been searching for you ever since. Would you like to come live with us?"_

"_Huh?" Ichigo was surprised, but quickly got a grip on himself. "Why would you do that?" He asked suspiciously. He didn't trust in human kindness anymore. Then he blinked as Shiro cupped his cheek with one hand._

"_There's a way ya can repay us." He said with a grin and Ichigo stared, wondering if he meant what he thought. Then Rei dispelled any question._

"_We will feed you, pay for your medical care and enroll you in a private school in Tokyo. In return, you will give us sex." Ichigo's gaze snapped to Rei, who smiled in that odd, disturbing fashion of his. "Companionship is hard to find for us. We have too many odd behaviors. As our brother, we are hoping you will be able to understand us better."_

"_What sort of odd behaviors?" Ichigo asked suspiciously and Rei gripped the back of Shiro's head, pulling his twin into a deep and searching kiss. "…Oh." Twincest was pretty odd, alright. Ichigo took a deep breath and seriously considered the offer. He wanted to go back to school, and a private school… he might be able to make up for lost time and finally get some good grades. "Will you get me tutors if I need it?" He asked and Rei nodded. "Okay. I'll take it. But in case you guys aren't on the level with me, I'm warning you, I have a knife and I know how to use it."_

"_Ha! The kid has fangs, eh?" Shiro said with a smirk. "Don't worry, kid, we jus' like sex. We ain't gonna hurt ya, yer our kin. C'mon, we gots a car." Ichigo followed the twins, wondering what he was getting into…_

That meeting flashed through his mind in the time it took for Shiro to arch and release, his pale thighs tensing and his cock pulsing with the force of his orgasm. Ichigo took his time, milking the albino for everything he had. When he glanced up, Rei was stroking his brother's sweaty hair and smiling.

"It's my turn, Ichigo." He said, disengaging from his brother, who pushed himself to the side. The bed was huge and there was plenty of room. Rei crawled down to him and Ichigo swallowed at the heat in his eyes. Rei was the calmer, more superficially sane of the two brothers, but Ichigo knew that was only an illusion. Rei rarely lost his temper, but when he did he was far more dangerous than Shiro.

Ichigo gasped as cool, pale lips found his throat. Spidery hands slipped along his skin, leaving hot, tingling sensations behind them. Those same hands slid behind him and Rei smiled as Shiro handed him a small tube of lube. Wet, slippery fingers soon returned and Rei began working on his little brother, opening him up. It didn't take a lot. They'd been doing this for quite some time, and Ichigo was not virgin tight anymore. Neither of his brothers cared a bit.

Rei smiled, clearly considering their positions and finally sat back, turning Ichigo around so he was facing away. Ichigo knew what that meant, and felt a moment of anticipation as he gripped Rei's cock and slowly lowered himself onto the large erection. He tossed back his head, moaning at the feeling of that large, throbbing length inside him. Both his brothers were huge. But when he was in this position –

"Hiya!" Ichigo gasped as Shiro knelt in front of him and took his cock in his mouth. "Nnngh!" All three of them moved together, Shiro timing his bobs to match Rei's thrusts effortlessly. Their weird telepathy had some very interesting benefits. "Ah! Nii-san!" Ichigo had no idea which of them he was calling to, and didn't care. All that mattered was the delicious, wonderful things that were happening to him. "Ah! Nya!" The suction and the penetration were making his eyes roll back his head, and Ichigo felt like he might dissolve into a puddle of goo at any moment. No matter how many times the twins did this to him, it never, ever got old. "Hn… nn…" Rei was taking his time, keeping his thrusts slow and even. Shiro's hand at his base was making sure their little brother wouldn't come too soon and ruin the fun. "Hng… agh…!" Ichigo was aware of his incoherent whimpers, the sounds of pure ecstasy he was releasing without thought. Shiro had joked before that he was a screamer.

Ichigo hadn't even known he was a screamer until he met the twins. Most of his past lovers had either coerced him or hired him, and he hadn't wanted them. He'd never expected to _want_ Shiro and Rei so much, but it was like a fire in his blood. A fire only one thing could quench.

The twins stoked that fire carefully, building him up and taking him down. Rei's lips caressed his throat, and pure white fingers travelled up to gently pinch his nipples. Every time Ichigo got a bit too close to climax, the pace slowed and his brother began deliberately missing his prostate. It was a wonderfully sweet torture, and Ichigo gasped as Shiro's hands caressed the insides of his thighs, moving to his sac. The extra jolt of sensation was almost unbearable.

"Please Rei-nii. Please Shiro-nii…" Ichigo pleaded with the two of them, moaning softly as Rei pressed his left cheek against Ichigo's right, those odd eyes gazing at him in amusement and lust.

"Please… what…?" Rei was also out of breath, his echoing voice filled with pleasure. He dropped his hands back to Ichigo's hips, gripping tender, pale skin hard enough to bruise as he thrust in faster. Ichigo gasped as the pleasure wiped his mind clean of coherent thought.

"Please l-let me cum!" He managed to say as Shiro licked his straining erection from base to tip, then dipped his tongue in the slit. There was a soft groan behind him. "AH!" Ichigo arched as Rei pounded into him fast and hard, pulling him even closer to deepen the penetration. "REI! SHIRO!" Shiro's mouth clamped over him like a vise and Ichigo released with a cry, arching as his toes bit into the bed sheets. Behind him, Rei didn't make a single sound, but Ichigo felt those long fingers clench on his hips and heard his breath catch as he thrust in one final time. The he felt his older brother stiffen, and felt the hot cum filling his body in quick spurts.

"So good." Shiro sounded almost drugged, nuzzling Ichigo's inner thighs. "You are jus' so fuckin' good, Ichi-chan." Any other time, Ichigo would have slapped him for that nickname. Right now, he didn't care one bit.

"Excellent." Rei agreed, sounding nearly as out of it as Shiro. Ichigo fell back on his chest, unable to move, and Rei gently nuzzled his neck. "You are so beautiful, Ichigo." He whispered, a hand coming up to gently play with Ichigo's hair. They just lay that way for a long moment, minds fuzzy and relaxed. But then Shiro stirred, glancing at the clock.

"I gotta get ready for mah gig, guys. See y'all later." He pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. Ichigo turned his head to watch. His brothers both had flawless bodies, like the finest porcelain. Then he sighed and stirred, pulling himself out of Rei's lax grasp.

"I need to do my homework." He murmured and Rei nodded, sitting up. They always did this right when Ichigo got home from school. It was a slightly odd time, but it worked. Shiro often got back from his DJ work at the wee hours of the morning, and Rei and Ichigo both had to get up early in the morning. Waiting for Shiro wasn't really an option.

"And I need to watch Game of Thrones." Rei chuckled and Ichigo smiled before giving his brother a small peck on the cheek. He knew Rei adored that show. Shiro had quit watching after his favorite character had died, but Rei wasn't particularly attached to any one character. "Ah. We're having lamb for supper. Would that be good?" Rei asked as Shiro left the room.

"Leg of lamb? That would be awesome, I love that." Ichigo said with a smile as he got his clothes back on. Rei slid out of the bed and began to dress.

"Good, it's going to take a while though." He cautioned and Ichigo shrugged. He wasn't that hungry.

As he went to his room, Ichigo reflected on that. For the first time in years, he was never hungry. He was never cold, and he went to an excellent school where the teachers actually seemed to care if a student got beaten up. No one knew he was gay and he had no intention of letting them know. He wasn't going to repeat his mistake with Grimmjow. His life was a paradise and the only 'price' was satisfying the lusts of his two older siblings, who were incredibly hot and good in bed. He knew most people would say it was wrong and perverted, but Ichigo honestly couldn't care less.

He finally, finally had a home.

* * *

A half-year later.

Ichigo smiled as he looked over his project.

It wasn't the best and it wasn't going to win any awards, but it was his. And he thought it would get him a decent grade. Science wasn't his strongest subject, and Ichigo was pleased with his effort. He was hoping it would earn him at least a B. Rei was not a perfectionist, and he'd been promised a special reward if his project got at least a B.

Ichigo's cheeks heated as he thought about the last time he'd earned a special reward. Rei and Shiro had made him cum three times that night, and each time had been better than the last. It had involved a delicious carrot cake with cream cheese icing, too, his favorite. Ichigo could still remember sucking that icing off Shiro's…

His thoughts were cut off by Rei walking into the house. He glanced up, struck by how utterly serious his brother looked. Shiro was behind him and the other twin looked upset. That was not a good combination.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, searching his mind for anything he could have done wrong. That was a reflex from his time in foster care, when everything had been his fault. But he couldn't think of a single thing.

"Yes. Ichigo, could you move the project please?" Ichigo bit his lip and carefully transferred his work to the kitchen island. The two bedroom condo didn't have a lot of tables available. "Thank you." Rei went into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee as Shiro slumped into a chair at the vacated dining table. "Please, take a seat." Ichigo took a seat, looking at Shiro. He looked like someone had killed his dog.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, looking at Rei. Then he jumped a little as Shiro thumped his head down on the table. "Shiro?" He questioned, feeling his stomach clench. Something was really, really wrong. Rei was clearly stalling, stirring some cream into his coffee.

"I cain't… cain't… Rei, you gotta tell him! I just cain't!" Shiro moaned into the table and Ichigo swallowed as he heard Rei sigh. The second twin walked over to the table, coffee mug in hand, and took a seat.

"Ichigo, you know how I went to the doctor last week for some tests?" He said calmly and Ichigo nodded. Rei had started feeling unwell rather abruptly, about two weeks ago. "The results just came in, and were confirmed at the hospital today. Ichigo, I have lung cancer."

"What?" Ichigo breathed. "Are you… Rei, will you be alright?" He asked and his eyes widened as Rei shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. It's already metastasised, and I have secondaries in my liver and kidneys. They've given me perhaps six months." Rei just gazed into his coffee. "It's not that painful yet. Just a bit of shortness of breath." He said quietly and Ichigo swallowed. That was exactly the complaint that had sent him to the doctor.

"I cain't live without you Rei." Shiro lifted his head, his eyes full of tears. "It ain't even possible, is it? We share a soul! What's gonna happen when you die? Rei, you fucker!" Shiro punched his brother in the shoulder and Rei smiled, punching him back. Then he stood, going to his brother and enfolding him in an embrace.

"Shhh Shiro. Shh." Rei said softly, gently petting white hair. "You'll have to try to get on without me. And if it turns out we can't live without each other, we'll be at peace. Don't be afraid. Death comes for everyone, it's just coming early for us." Ichigo couldn't hold back a small sob at that. They could both die? But they did share a soul. Would Shiro even want to survive his twins' death?

"I don't want to lose you both." He said, his voice wobbling. "Shiro… Rei…" Ichigo went to join them, trying to hug them both. An arm went around him and he looked up into Rei's eyes. They looked so sad.

"Thank you, Ichigo. That means a lot to us now." Rei said softly as Shiro hiccupped, leaning against him. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks. "You need to know. I have a life insurance policy, and it's part of my will. Shiro is the primary beneficiary, but if it turns out he can't survive my death, it will go to you. It should be enough to see you through school and on to university." Rei's arm on him tightened for a moment. "You will be taken care of." He assured the teen softly and Ichigo just shook his head. This was too much. It was all coming at him at once, and it was simply too much to take. He'd known his brothers for less than a year and Rei was going to die?

"I know what we should be doin'." Shiro said fiercely, standing up and grabbing his brother. He mashed his lips against Rei's, dragging his fingers through silky white hair and making the little black ribbon fall away onto the floor. "We should be makin' some memories fer ya t' carry with ya when ya go. Now let's get to it." Ichigo blinked at the thought, then nodded. Shiro was right. They only had the moment now, and they shouldn't waste it on crying and making Rei feel worse.

Ichigo went to the bedroom with them, and watched as Rei undressed himself. He was still beautiful, with no visible sign of the disease. But that would come in time.

Shaking away that thought, Ichigo began to undress. Then Shiro's hands were there, helping unbutton his pants. Ichigo smiled, leaning back against his older brother. That cool hand slipping around his cock was the most wonderful thing in the world, teasing him in all the right ways.

Pleasure was an excellent distraction, and Ichigo moaned softly as Rei moved in front of him. His brother kissed him, deeply, and soft white hair fell over his shoulders to tickle his chest and back. He could hear the sound of Shiro's zipper but ignored it, immersed in the feeling of Rei's tongue and body. It was delicious, wonderful and hot. Then Shiro was pressing against him from behind, naked and aroused, his cock pressed firmly against Ichigo's ass.

"I think we should do what we were discussing before." Rei said to Shiro and the second twin sniggered. That made Rei smile. "You've never had two at once, have you?" He said and Ichigo blinked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said, puzzled. It was always the three of them. But then, it had to be. Rei had an absolutely hilarious story from when they were teenagers. Shiro had been home from school sick, and he'd decided to jack off to some thoughts about his twin, not caring that Rei was in school. Rei had been forced to run to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

"He means two dicks in yer ass." Shiro specified and Ichigo blinked.

"Is that even possible?" He said, fascinated. He'd never heard of such a thing. Rei and Shiro both grinned and Rei kissed him as Shiro's hands went wandering over his chest.

"Oh yeah. Stretches ya out reeeally good. Dun ask how we know that, y'don't wanna know." There was a dark chuckle behind him. Ichigo hadn't intended to ask. He knew that Shiro and Rei had bounced from home to home, creeping everyone out along the way. They'd gotten it much worse than he had.

"No bed for this." Rei murmured, gripping his legs and lifting him up. Ichigo swallowed hard, wrapping his legs around Rei's waist. He trusted his brothers. "You prepare him, Shiro."

"Sure thing bro." There was the sound of the lube being opened, then Shiro's fingers were inside him, getting him ready for the penetration. Ichigo moaned softly, eyelids fluttering as those long, nimble fingers found good spots inside him. Rei's lips were on his throat and Ichigo tilted his head back, giving the man more access to his skin. "Shit, you so sexy Ichi." Shiro whispered in his ear and Ichigo drew a shuddering breath. "Let us know if this's too much, 'kay?"

"R-Right – ngh!" Ichigo panted as Shiro and Rei both began to thrust inside him. "Hyaa… Gyaa!" He gasped, shaking like a leaf as his body was forced open impossibly wide. It hurt, it couldn't help but hurt, but it also felt so incredibly _good._ "Hn…" He panted softly, and moaned as Rei dipped his head, licking a line of sweat off the pale skin of his chest.

"You okay there Ichigo?" Rei asked softly and he just nodded, eyes closed. "Look at me Ichigo." He opened his eyes, gazing into black and gold. Ichigo swallowed, touched by the real concern he saw there. "Good. Now…" Ichigo gasped again as his brothers started to move.

The thrusts were slow and careful, but perfectly harmonized. Ichigo cried out with every single one, feeling a sinful pleasure racing through his body. If he'd been standing his legs would have given out, but Rei's grip on his ass was holding him up easily. And Shiro's hands were on his thighs now, helping to hold him in place. It felt unbelievable and all he wanted was more contact, more pleasure. And the twins were more than willing to give him that.

They both began thrusting harder, taking him at a faster rhythm, and Ichigo tossed his head back, his face flushed adorably. Shiro gently bit his shoulder, nibbling the soft skin as Rei explored his throat, breathing hotly in his ear. He was sandwiched between the two of them, stuck like a fly in amber and enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh m'god Ichi-chan…" Shiro moaned behind him, his breath hot in his other ear. "This feels so damned good!"

"It really does." Rei agreed, before catching Ichigo's lips in a deep kiss. "Mmm." Ichigo let the albino push his tongue into his mouth, claiming the warm, wet cavern. One of Shiro's hand left his thighs, finding his cock and stroking the straining, quivering flesh.

"Mmm!" Ichigo cried out into Rei's mouth as his orgasm approached. He couldn't hold it back, not with two cocks in his ass and a hand stroking him to completion. The pressure on his prostate was unbelievable. "Nnn… Shiro!" He gasped out a complaint as the man behind him gripped the base of his erection, stifling his release. There was a soft chuckle and Rei smiled.

"We ain't done yet, Ichi." To his shock and surprise, they both suddenly pulled out of him. He gasped as Rei's grip was transferred to Shiro and with one smooth move, the twins switched places. Shiro was the one in front of him now, smiling at him. "I want t'see yer pretty face." Then they were back inside and Ichigo cried out at the sudden feeling of being filled again, stretched to his very limit.

"Hurts so good…" He whimpered as they began thrusting again. That brief interruption had brought him down a bit, and Shiro wasn't touching his cock now, just letting it rub against his belly. "Shiro… Rei…" Ichigo thought he might die from the pleasure. He'd never imagined there could be something this good in the world.

The dual penetration speeded up, and Ichigo moaned as Rei bowed his head, resting his chin on his shoulder. Long, lovely hair spilled over his chest and Shiro moaned, burying his face in those soft strands.

"Love your fuckin' hair bro…" Shiro panted out and Rei laughed, lifting his head and kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

"I love it… too…" Ichigo managed to say, tangling one hand in those glorious strands. The other was gripping Shiro's forearm, fingers digging into pale skin. "Ah!" He couldn't take much more of this. It was too much pleasure, overwhelming him, and his cock was weeping and begging for release. "Oh… ah!" The trusts were getting harder again, his brothers filling him in indescribable ways. "Nii-san…" Ichigo whimpered as pale fingers dug into his skin, leaving tiny crescent moons in his flesh.

"So… fucking… shit!" Shiro groaned and Rei's richer tones followed, a mutual sound of pleasure that made Ichigo's toes curl. The tension in his belly, the incredible pleasure that kept hitting his cock, was suddenly just too much. Ichigo screamed, his body convulsing as he found his release, all his muscles tightening as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He almost blacked out, and was left gasping, limp and spent between the twins.

"Ngh, Ichi!" Shiro screamed as Rei gasped, and Ichigo rocked with the force of their last thrust. Then he felt them both cum inside him, milky fluids filling him and spilling down his legs. There was too much to stay inside. "Fuck… fuck…" Shiro was gasping quietly, still holding the almost unconscious teen up, and Rei nuzzled Ichigo's ear affectionately.

"Let's get Ichigo cleaned up, then sleep together." Rei suggested softly and Shiro nodded, kissing the sleepy boy held between them. Rei stepped back, carefully pulling out and making Ichigo whimper.

"He's so fuckin' cute." Shiro said softly as he gazed into Ichigo's face before gently carrying him to the bed. Rei just smiled, fetching some Kleenex. They needed to clean Ichigo off a bit, or he would be very uncomfortable when he awoke.

He agreed with his brother, though. Ichigo was tremendously cute.


	2. Sex in my Mouth

Author's Note: Not going to be a two shot after all. I don't think I'm capable of short fics. Oh well… this is taking me a while due to lemons, heh.

Several weeks later.

Ichigo blinked as he entered the condo. There was the sound of a… mixer? "Rei?" He said softly, looking into the kitchen. To his surprise, there were several chocolate cakes on a cooling rack, and Rei was hard at work making some neon pink icing. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, fascinated, as he went up behind his brother. Rei glanced up from his work, grinning, and Ichigo couldn't help but study his face.

Rei was losing his appetite, and he'd already lost some weight. The twins were all lean muscle, hardly any body fat, so the effect was obvious. It wasn't bad yet, but even his face was a bit thinner. And he wasn't sleeping well, from the dark marks under his eyes.

At least Rei wasn't working anymore. He'd worked the first week after his diagnosis, until he started coughing and Shiro and Ichigo had yelled at him to stop. Ichigo couldn't imagine wanting to work at a time like this, but Rei enjoyed his work as a lawyer.

"I'm trying to learn how to do creative icing." Rei said, licking a finger that had caught an errant glob of pink icing. Ichigo swallowed at the sight of his dark tongue removing the sweet stuff from his digit. "I bought a kit yesterday at the craft store. My flowers look rather deformed, I'm afraid." He gestured to a row of already done flowers, waiting to be placed on the cake, and Ichigo blinked before laughing. They did look a little like cabbages.

"I'm sure they'll taste wonderful." He said with a smile, then blinked as Rei picked up a bit of icing with his finger. "Huh? Oh!" Ichigo blushed as Rei plopped that icing on his cheek, grinning. Then he blushed more as his brother slowly and sensually licked it off. "Hmm." Deciding to play the game, Ichigo smiled and grabbed a bit of the icing himself. He smeared it on Rei's lower lip, then kissed his brother, tasting the sweetness. "Mmm." Ichigo sucked Rei's lower lip, getting ever last bit of the icing. Rei slid a hand behind his head, deepening the kiss. When they finally parted, still connected with a line of saliva, Rei was panting slightly and looking at him with heat in his black gold eyes.

"Heh." The albino grinned and Ichigo blinked as he was pressed against the counter, the edge digging into his back. Rei undid the teen's pants and Ichigo wondered what he was planning. Shiro wasn't home yet and Rei was not about to give him a boner on the road. Then his eyes went wide as Rei freed him from his pants, and then spread some icing on his cock.

"Rei!" Ichigo spread his legs as Rei knelt in front of him. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensations as his brother began to slowly, sensually lick the icing away from his cock. "Ngh…" Ichigo gasped as Rei took him fully into his mouth, slowly sucking as thin fingers glided over the insides of his thighs. Then slightly sticky fingers slid over his balls, and Ichigo moaned, gripping Rei's hair as his mouth left his erection. But the albino was just changing his target and Ichigo gasped as long, firm swipes of his tongue caressed his sac. Then he heard the door click open, and opened his eyes.

"Hey y'all, I'm back! …What's all this then?" Shiro poked a cake, totally oblivious to what was happening in the kitchen. Ichigo grinned as he realized that from Shiro's angle, he couldn't see Rei at all. The island was blocking his view. Then Rei went back to his cock and Ichigo had to bite his hand to stifle a moan. "Looks like Rei's bin bakin'. What's with them cabbages on the wall? Hey what're you… doin'… " Shiro stepped past the island, his gaze slipping down to Ichigo's fallen pants and his twin. Rei hadn't stopped his attentions for a moment. "Rei, ya fuckin' horndog! Startin' without me!"

"Shut up, Shiro, I'm… oh…" Ichigo panted, leaning back more heavily as Rei gently fondled his sac and gave him slow, leisurely strokes of the tongue. "Getting… the best… blow job… of my life…" Ichigo moaned, his eyes closing again.

"Hmph! I kin do it better." Shiro grumbled and Ichigo opened his eyes, glancing over to see the second twin had his arms crossed and was pouting. He couldn't help but smile. Shiro really was the more juvenile of the pair. "Just you watch, this is a blow job contest t'night!" Shiro dumped his bags of groceries on the floor, but grabbed one particular bag and left the room. "Gotta put the ice cream inna freezer…" He grumbled as Ichigo smiled.

"Blow job contest…" He said dreamily. When the twins got competitive, the big winner was him. Rei just increased the suction around his cock. "Oh… ngh…!" He was starting to get close, feeling the heat building in his balls and belly. "Rei-nii…" He whispered, stroking that beautiful silvery hair. It felt so wonderful under his fingers. "I'm going to cum…" He told his brother, then gasped as his release came. "Ah!" His climax was powerful and his legs went weak as Rei swallowed, holding his waist with one arm. "Nnn." Ichigo panted softly, gripping the counter to hold himself up. Rei nuzzled his thigh for a moment before looking up, a small smile on his pale face.

"I care for you, Ichigo." He said and Ichigo swallowed, staring into those strange eyes. It was the first time either of his brothers had said something like that to him, and he wasn't sure why but it struck him so profoundly. He cupped Rei's cheek with one hand.

"I care for you too." He said softly, and Rei smiled, but there was an edge of sadness to it. The albino nuzzled him again before standing and Ichigo pulled his pants back up. "What's for supper?" He asked. With all the cake around, he was sure Rei had done something for supper. He laughed, pointing at the crock pot.

"Manhattan clam chowder with sourdough bread." Rei said with a small smile. "Shiro's favorite."

"Are you going to have any?" Ichigo said, concerned, as he gently touched his brother's hand. Rei gave him a soft, understanding smile.

"I'll try. Now… I need to put in the filling and frost my cakes." He said and Ichigo got himself a bowl of the chowder as Rei worked. The condo didn't really have a good dining area, and Rei was taking up the one table with his cooling racks, but they usually ate in the den anyway.

"Clam chowdah!" Shiro said as he came in, in his best New England accent. Which was actually really, really bad. "I want some clam chowdah! Thanks Rei, this stuff is the bestest!" He took a big bowl for himself as Rei chuckled.

"If you think that's good, wait until dessert." Rei was assembling the cakes now and Ichigo turned on the TV, trying to find something good to watch. He finally settled on Say Yes to the Dress.

"You so gay Ichi, watchin' girls pickin' out their weddin' gowns." Shiro took a seat beside him and Ichigo snorted. "I'm so gay too, I fuckin' love this show."

"At least you admit it." He said teasingly as Shiro grinned, devouring his clam chowder. They both stopped for a moment at the sound of a wet cough from the kitchen. "Rei?" Ichigo looked up, concerned, but Rei waved it away.

"It's nothing." He said softly and Ichigo glanced at Shiro, biting his lip at the despair momentarily visible in his odd, black gold eyes. Ichigo reached out to grip his arm for a moment and Shiro gave him a weak smile before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Shiro? I was wondering. How did you lose your eye?" Ichigo asked, just to take his mind off Rei. He knew the eye was missing, he'd seen Shiro tending to the empty socket before. He had an artificial eye, but he preferred to wear the medical eye patch. Ichigo was in favor of that plan, since there was nothing creepier than Shiro pulling out his glass eye and bouncing it on the palm of his hand, something he did far too often when he wasn't wearing the patch.

"Oh, that. I wondered if ya'd ever ask." Shiro sneered a little at the TV. "Thas a grandma dress, girl! Show us some titties!" There was a laugh from the kitchen and Ichigo smiled. "See, there was this guy at one of our foster homes. He punched me inna face after I lipped off. Don' think he meant t' take m'eye, but he was wearin' this big class ring. Got me right in there." Shiro shrugged. "Least we got outta that place." Ichigo winced. The foster care system really hadn't been kind to the twins.

"It was a sub optimal situation." Rei agreed, bringing out the cake and setting it on the living room table. "Isn't it nice?"

"It's a cabbage cake!" Shiro exclaimed and Rei looked a little pained. "What's the flavor? Say it ain't cabbage!"

"No, you silly idiot." Rei said affectionately as he began to cut the cake. It was frosted in that neon pink icing, with roses… well, cabbages… of bright yellow. "It's chocolate with raspberry and chocolate ganache filling." Ichigo swallowed, his mouth watering. He could already smell the chocolate. Shiro made a weird, gargling sound and he glanced over to see the albino was almost drooling. "Calm down, Shiro. That reaction is flattering but a touch creepy."

"Oi, you should talk 'bout bein' creepy!" But Shiro wiped his mouth and managed to wait for Rei to serve him a slice before digging in. "Oh mai god it's sex in mah mouth!" He said, his voice muffled but ecstatic. Ichigo smiled and tried his piece, sighing in pure bliss. Rei had used some really good chocolate to make the ganache, and it showed. The raspberry put it over the top, and the icing turned out to be a swiss meringue buttercream, flavored with raspberry liquor.

"This cake should be named Sex in My Mouth." Ichigo agreed. Rei smiled and took a very small piece for himself. Ichigo noticed he hadn't eaten any of the clam chowder, but didn't mention it. If Rei couldn't eat, there was no point in bothering him about it. He did manage to eat the cake, though, carefully savoring each bite.

"Thas a good dress! You shake that booty girl!" Shiro said, approving of a mermaid gown. Ichigo smiled and shook his head, trying to imagine Shiro in a gown. He didn't think it would work. Rei, on the other hand, could probably pull it off. Ichigo could picture him wearing a gown, with perfect grace and dignity. That thought made him pause and he had to wipe his eyes for a moment. Sometimes, unexpected things caused the pain to rise up. "Hey, we wanna watch more o' this or we ready fer that blow job contest?"

"Heh." Rei sat up in his chair, smiling his usual, disturbing smile. "Will Ichigo be the judge?" Ichigo swallowed as Shiro ran a hand up his back, grinning.

"Then he cain't enter. We got three, I say best two outta three." Shiro said, making Ichigo blush. Rei tilted his head a little, thinking about it.

"That will be a lot of blow jobs. I'd rather Ichigo be the judge of your technique compared to mine, then we have sex. More relaxed." Rei suggested and Shiro pouted a little.

"Um, I prefer Rei's idea." Ichigo said shyly. He thought giving and receiving that many blow jobs might get a little exhausting. And while oral pleasure was nice, he'd prefer to go on to other things.

"Oh, okay." Shiro gave in easily. He didn't really care too much, the sex was the important part. "You ready? Cuz I got this thing on record anywho."

"I'd say we're ready." Rei said agreeably and Ichigo nodded. There was no way he was going to say no to sex with his hot twin brothers. He stood, stretching for a moment and Ichigo had to suppress the desire to drool as muscles moved under his icing marked shirt. Shiro came to his feet, and Ichigo did drool a little as he laced his fingers behind his head and cracked his back. Shiro was wearing only a black vest and jeans, and his arms and a good bit of his chest were on display. "Come Shiro." Rei took his brother's hand, pulling the short haired man after him to the bedroom. Ichigo followed behind the two of them, wondering if he'd see some twin on twin action tonight.

Sure enough, the plan went out the window almost instantly as Rei kissed his brother, deeply. Ichigo watched as white lips and throats moved, dark tongues caressing each other in an intimate and loving dance. Shiro's vest and Rei's shirt fell away, revealing beautiful white skin. Ichigo worked on his own clothing as he watched the twins disrobe each other, and winced as he realized he was already hard. Watching those two touching each other was always an incredible turn on.

Ichigo sat down on the edge of the bed, just watching for a moment as Rei pushed Shiro down onto the blankets. He'd noticed that whenever the twins were together, Rei always took the initiative. With him, both Rei and Shiro were dominant, but between the twins Shiro was definitely the submissive one. Rei flipped Shiro onto his stomach and gently kissed his cheek. Ichigo could almost see the thoughts travelling between them as their eyes met, then Rei flicked his gaze over to him.

"Come here, Ichigo." His brother said, his voice still deep and resonant. Ichigo swallowed, his desire greater than ever as he crawled over to them. "Let Shiro demonstrate his skills on you." Rei's hands were moving over his brother's skin, finding his most sensitive spots and teasing him. Shiro shuddered, lifting his head as Ichigo moved in front of him.

"This ain't fuckin' fair Rei, I'm gonna be so distracted – ah!" Shiro moaned heavily as Rei began to prepare him, his eyes closing for a moment at the sensations. Then he opened them and looked at Ichigo's cock in front of his face. "Mmmkay." He said before taking that cock in his mouth. Ichigo moaned softly as the wet heat enfolded him, reaching down to run his fingers through his brother's short hair. It felt good, very good, and watching the twins having sex made it better. Rei met his eyes for a moment, smiling, before moving down and placing his mouth against Shiro's entrance. "Mff! Mffmffmff." Ichigo had no idea what Shiro was trying to say, his cock muffling the albino, but from Rei's laugh he knew exactly what was going through his twin's mind.

"Life isn't fair sometimes, Shiro. And the only prize for winning this contest is the one you're getting right now." Rei said, amused, before he began working on his twin with his tongue. Ichigo smiled as he watched Shiro's reactions to that pleasure, then gasped as the twin moved his mouth up and down his cock. Shiro might be a bit distracted at the moment, but he did know what he was doing.

Then Rei mounted his twin and they began to move together, and Ichigo's breath caught as he watched the slow, sensuous glide and heard the soft slap of flesh against flesh. Shiro's moans were muffled but full of intense desire and Ichigo gasped as the submissive twin took him in the back of his throat. The heat and pressure made him groan and grip the sheets, holding himself back from snapping his hips forward. He didn't want to choke Shiro, and his brother was too distracted to hold him back.

"Mmmf! MFF!" Shiro was making some kind of complaint and Rei laughed before suddenly pulling back and smacking his brother roughly on the bottom. "MFF!"

"Calm down, Shiro. I'm going to enjoy making you squirm." Rei smoothly thrust back in, taking his brother in a slow and steady rhythm. Ichigo could sympathize with Shiro, he knew how hard it was when Rei did that. He was sure the elder twin was just barely teasing Shiro's prostate with every thrust. "Ah, you feel wonderful in there. Can you feel it?" Rei said teasingly, reaching under Shiro to lightly brush his fingertips over the albino's neglected cock. From Shiro's whimpers, he could definitely feel it. "Mmm." Rei abandoned words then and focused his efforts on his brother's body, speeding his pace and giving Shiro's erection some real attention. The sucking on Ichigo's cock became rougher and he gasped, gripping Shiro's shoulders. That felt tremendously good and his orgasm was coming on quickly.

"C-Careful Shiro… ah!" Ichigo cried out softly as Shiro hummed then swallowed. The way the muscles of his throat moved, the flex of his mouth were suddenly too much. He didn't get a chance to warn his brother but that didn't seem to matter, and he swallowed everything easily, milking Ichigo for every drop. Then Shiro pulled his face away, finally freeing his mouth to complain.

"Rei… sadistic… bastard! Fuck!" He said, his voice soft and raspy as Rei chuckled. "G-Get that off! Augh!" Ichigo blinked. Get that off? Glancing under Shiro he suddenly laughed. When had Rei gotten that cock ring on Shiro? "Not f-fucking funny! Ow! Shit!"

"Hush, we both know you can be a bit premature." Rei's voice was kind and soothing, and Ichigo choked on laughter at Shiro's yelp of outrage. They were still moving together, and unlike Shiro, Rei had no problem talking even in the middle of powerful sex. "Could you have possibly have held back without it when I did _this?"_ Ichigo couldn't see exactly what _this_ was, but Shiro's well-muscled body went taunt and the albino uttered a high pitched yelp. "I didn't think so."

"Rei…!" Shiro's voice was breathy with need and Ichigo swallowed hard as Rei smiled, nuzzling the back of Shiro's neck and letting his long hair slide over his brother's shoulder. Ichigo gently stroked Shiro's hair, feeling the sweat beading there as Rei tortured him. It took a while, but when Shiro was whimpering almost continuously, a long white hand undid the cock ring and tossed it aside before Rei took his brother in a hard, fierce series of thrusts. Shiro screamed and came, his body arching and cock spasming, squirting spurts of cum onto the blankets. Rei came at the same moment, experiencing his brother's pleasure, and Ichigo swallowed as he watched the dual orgasm. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to feel everything your partner was feeling…

Unfortunately, that thought led him to Rei's illness and the new thing the twins would soon be experiencing. Ichigo shoved the thought away firmly, and gave Shiro a warm and tender kiss as Rei pulled away from his body with a soft, wet sound. Shiro returned the kiss, snaking an arm around his shoulders.

"Mmm, so what d'you think Ichi? Who won th' contest?" Shiro asked, eyes full of mischief, and Ichigo thought about it a moment before grinning.

"Well… sorry Rei, but seeing you two together was such a turn on that I'd have to go with Shiro." It wasn't fair, but as Rei had pointed out earlier, life wasn't fair. Shiro cackled as his brother just shrugged, long hair shifting smoothly over bare shoulders.

"Oh well. I had fun, I don't mind losing." He said with a smile, stretching out beside Shiro. "I think I'm going to take a nap, but the two of you don't have to stay." It was still relatively early. Ichigo nodded as Shiro stirred.

"I need to go do my homework." He'd have loved nothing better than to curl up beside the sexy twins, but his homework was not going to go away. Shiro sighed and pushed himself up.

"An' I don' wanna fuck over m' sleep patterns an' shit. You take a nap Rei." He said, tenderly brushing back a bit of Rei's hair. The elder twin gave him a soft smile before pulling the blanket over himself. Ichigo slid off the bed and quietly got dressed, following Shiro out the door.

Life went on, and he did have quite a bit of homework to do.

* * *

"Ichigo, can you come here for a moment?" Ichigo looked up from his schoolwork, surprised. Rei sounded tired and almost defeated.

Although that was no real surprise. Rei was having trouble sleeping, to the extent that Shiro had moved onto the living room couch. It was really the only practical thing to do, since Rei was waking up dozens of times in the night with bouts of coughing. Shiro still had a job that he needed to be rested for, and Rei understood that. But it was still an indication of how his illness was progressing.

"Sure. What do you need, Rei-nii?" He asked as Rei took him to the smallest room in the house. It was Rei's and Shiro's computer room. Two computers were wedged into the space, along with Rei's filing cabinet. Ichigo knew that it contained all the bills and other household chores that Rei and only Rei handled. Rei sat down at his computer and began opening files, to Ichigo's surprise. "Rei?"

"I want to show you our finances." Rei said and Ichigo blinked. "Also, I want to show you all the bills, when they need to be paid by, and all our bank accounts along with passwords. I want you to start taking over this."

"Rei… you don't need me to do this." Ichigo said, feeling shaken. "You're still fine!" Rei's gaze flicked up to him and Ichigo almost flinched at the despair and resignation in those strange eyes. "And shouldn't you be showing this to Shiro?" He asked, trying to change the subject slightly. It worked, a bit, and Rei's eyes gained a bit of amusement.

"I tried. I knew it wouldn't work, but I felt I had to do him the favor of at least attempting to treat him like a responsible adult." Rei rolled his eyes and Ichigo snickered. "He told me that he wasn't meant for such things, and to give the responsibility to you."

"He didn't say it like that." Ichigo said, entertained. Although he was sure what Shiro had actually said had contained the sentiment, along with a lot of profanities. "What did he actually say?" He asked and Rei waved the question away.

"I won't bother to repeat it. But in any case, someone needs to know this for when I'm… gone." The sadness in his voice was painful to hear, and Ichigo swallowed hard before hugging him. Rei was wearing a heavy sweater – he was feeling cold all the time, now – and he could feel how thin the twin was becoming. Rei gently patted his shoulder. "You should also know, I've changed the terms of my will." He said quietly and Ichigo blinked, looking at his brother questioningly. "The life insurance will still go to Shiro, or you if he does not survive my death. But my stock portfolios and most of the other assets will go to you directly. So if he does something foolish, at least the damage he can cause will be limited."

"Rei…" Ichigo swallowed, wishing he could tell Rei that what he was doing was foolish and unnecessary. But he couldn't. Shiro had never been good with money, and he'd dabbled with drugs in the past. Rei had always stopped him from going too far, but what would happen when Rei was gone? If Shiro managed to survive, he would be utterly devastated by the loss. He definitely could do something foolish. "Okay." Ichigo said shakily. It hurt to take over things from Rei like this. It felt almost like a betrayal, like he was trying to replace Rei. But it was what Rei wanted, and he knew what the twin was thinking. Rei would watch him and check the accounts to make sure he was handling things well, and give him pointers if anything was amiss. "How do you do this?" He took Shiro's chair and pulled it over as Rei gave him a small smile.

"This is my calendar program…" Ichigo watched intently as Rei began showing him how the bills were paid every month. It was all very neat and meticulous, just like his brother. He knew he would be able to handle it, just like he knew Shiro would make a mess of it.

It hurt to take over from Rei, but he could at least spare Shiro the pain of trying to do this.


End file.
